The Unnamed
by Rechartz
Summary: "Did you fucking see that!" I asked no one, gesturing at the retreating bird. Its steps seemed hilariously grumpy. "Now that's what we call a bird in Australia!" [Oneshot, possibility for continuation.]


"Say pal, you don't look so good."

I can't help but to agree with the deep voice as I squeeze my eyes together, trying to shake the numb feeling in my limbs. My body feels too heavy to move, and a bright light is burning my eyes through my eyelids. I've always hated lying in the sun because of the stinging that it causes. I urge my arm to move, to cover my face, but the only thing I feel is a tingling in my fingertips and toes and nothing moves. The old 'pins and needles' feeling I hate so much.

"You'd better find something to eat before night comes!"

Regardless of how nice the voice sounds, mentally I urge it to shut up. I don't have the will to move, and doubt I will have it for some time. Taking a deep breath, I try to relax my body before-

A loud pang causes my body to jerk involuntarily, to cover for danger, and my eyes fly open only to shut again as they stare right into the bright burning sun. A minor headache seems to explode inside of my head as I move around, causing an annoying lightheadedness.

"Oh my fucking god ow." I wheeze and roll to the side, curling up into a ball and placing my hands on my head. Carefully I open my eyes, head now angled away from the sun, and stare at the landscape before me.

It's a beautiful scenery, a landscape painters wet dream. The sky is baby blue with a few white clouds, and I seem to be lying in a big meadow filled with the greenest grass. The horizon is lined up with big proud trees. My breath hitches as I push myself up into a sitting position, body supported by my arms as I gaze around. I can see birds hopping around on the ground a few meters away from me, birds with stark red and blue colors. As soon as I move to reposition myself they fly away. With minimum effort I get up on my feet and look around, searching with my gaze for whoever spoke earlier. There seems to be no trace indicating that anyone ever was there. I can't help but frown. There is no way that whoever spoke could just run away, the forest's edge is just too far away. I huff. It's not like whoever was there just 'teleported' away.

With a deep sigh I stretch my body, filing of the weird encounter as a simple dream. Once again I take my time to look around, turning a whole 360 degrees. I can't seem to recall why I am here. Or how I got here either. Slowly I pull my hair from my eyes, placing whatever of it that can reach behind my ear. I stand there, silent, trying to figure out what to do. Considering the situation I feel oddly at peace.

I absently start to walk in no direction particular. The woods behind me aren't very thick, but they do provide some shade. The ground isn't wet either, simply solid ground filled out with the same grass. It must've been a while since it has rained. I keep walking, legs automatically avoiding tree roots and rocks.

A familiarly shaped bush catches my attention, and I make a sound of glee. Hurrying over to the bushes my grin only becomes wider. Fairly small bushes with soft, scattered leaves and big blue berries lay in a big cluster in front of me. I squat down, avoiding crushing any berries beneath my jeans and start picking them. After sitting there a few moments, picking berries into my mouth, I finally just grab the stem of the bush and rip it up. I repeat this with a few more bushes, ignoring the thought that I shouldn't rip them up. Standing up straight again, I grin. Almost like a candy cone. I begin to walk again, posture a little straighter and relaxed as I continue picking berries from the bushes in my hands.

Someone has been here I note, seeing chopped down trees and slouching saplings with broken off branches. But it was some time ago. The top of the tree stumps aren't in any way fresh. I grimace sourly at the memory of dad pulling me into the woods, making me help him gather wood for the winter. I've always been lazy when it comes to physical work.

The signs of human life slowly fade off. Aimlessly I continue walking. It's peaceful. Birds chirp in the trees, the breeze blows coolly in the warm air, my type of weather. I sigh, chewing on the last of the berries from my berry bushes. I glance down, seeing if I can find any stray blueberries. There are none, but my fingers are a proud shade of violet. It makes me smile, remembering how I always used to compete with my friends who could get the bluest tongue. I wished I had a mirror, my lips and tongue must be near black. I lick any stray juices from my fingers, noting how it feels like the texture on the pad of my fingers has changed. After cleaning my fingers I throw away the bushes and gather any leaves or so that might've made it into my mouth and spit. Even the spit is purple. I huff and roll my eyes, continuing my stroll.

The woods open up, revealing a dark scenery. The sun seems like its setting, but it's still fairly bright. Have I really been walking so long? The grass is also browner here for some reason, and trees are sparsely scattered. A few large rocks are placed on some harsh, grass-free ground. Curiously I note a large egg there, nestled in a small nest of… hay? grass? I can't tell. I approach the egg, looking at the pretty bluish-white pattern. It's a fairly big egg, bigger than any normal egg I've seen myself. I reach out to touch it, curiosity getting the best of me, when I hear a loud piercing shriek. I gracelessly twirl around and my eyes fall on the approaching… bird?

I can feel my eyes widening. That is no bird. I stand still, feeling paralyzed until it shrieks again and charges at me, waking up all my limbs from the shock. I start running as fast as I can but the bird seems to have taken things a bit personal as it seems to be running just as fast as I am. If I give up just a little, the huge thing will catch up. I zig-zag between trees, remembering you should do that with crocodiles. Not that this is a crocodile, nah. It's a fucking bird two-times my size with a huge eye. Its stomping steps are enough to make the ground near me shake.

Suddenly it all stops. The bird shrieks angrily at me, and I slow down and turn my head around to look at it. Its small wings are flapping up and down, and the ridiculously huge eye seems to be turned in an angry frown. If it hadn't been chasing me just a few seconds ago I'd call it cute, like a little animal throwing a rampage.

Did I exit its territory? I hope I did. I wheezed out a laugh.

"Did you fucking see that?!" I asked no one, gesturing at the retreating bird. It steps seemed hilariously grumpy. "Now that's what we call a bird in Australia!" I chuckled at my joke. Here I was, lost, cracking jokes after being chased by something that probably would've resulted in my end game. My smile fell.

For the first time the situation actually and truly sank in. I had no idea where I was. I was lost in the middle of a giant wasteland. My phone was gone, even my keys. All my personal items I carried on me on all times were nowhere to be found, only the clothes on my body. My breath hitched and I squatted down. The sun was setting. Without me noticing the surroundings had transformed into half-darkness, enough light to see everything but too dark for my liking. My body froze up. If it was this dark now… how dark would it be at night? I wasn't scared of the dark per say, and I didn't believe in supernatural creatures but… with that bird I couldn't be too sure about what else might hide in these woods. I doubted I could take sitting in the pitch black for so many hours. I needed to get a fire going. How? My thoughts steered back to that time my parents had forced me to take a class in survival in mid-winter. It wasn't winter, but it's not like that mattered.

Forcing my body up I hurried to the nearest bush and started breaking off branches. The ground under the trees had small, dead branches that had fallen off, good enough for the time being. I had no idea how long I had until the sun would truly disappear, but I doubted I had that long. Slowly a small pile of branches grew steadily bigger. Ripping bark from the trees and grass from the dry ground I got some easily burning material. '_Never rip bark from trees_'. I couldn't bring myself to feel bad in this situation. After I had gathered enough to probably last me the night I paused. How was I going to ignite the thing? Sure, I had learned how to do it by using a knife and flint, and while I had found a few small flint stones I had no knife.

I hesitated. I took hold of the two stones, weighing them in my hands, trying to remember. Was it possible to ignite a spark with two flint stones? It had to be right? Taking a deep breath I lifted the stones and struck them together as hard as possible. The space in front of me lit up for the split of the second by the larges spark I've ever seen, and I inhaled a jerky gasp, the stones falling from my grip as I scooted backwards. The spark however wasn't long lived, and was extinguished rather quickly having nothing to fuel its fire. I stared at the stones. Never had I ever caused a spark that big, never. And it was harder to ignite a spark with only flint, I was sure of that. A small laugh escaped me and I lunged forward. Branches piled together, grass and bark on top. I placed the two flint stones beside the grass and bark, striking them together once more. The spark lit up once again, as easily as before, and caught the strands of grass and in a few moments my little fire was burning happily. I almost sobbed. The dark had now embraced the surroundings, and I wasn't able to see anything beyond the little ring of light the fire brought me. I scooted closer, as close as I dared. The night wasn't cold but something chilled my spine. Sounds in the dark, rustling in the grass, and I swore I could see a pair of eyes blink at me. I was not alone, but whatever was out there dared not come within the circle of light I had created. I glanced at the pile of fuel I had stored for later. It was enough to last through the night, it had to. My stomach gave a quiet grumble, nothing serious, simply reminding me that it was probably wise for me to find something edible tomorrow.

Turning my gaze back to the fire, I stared into it dreamily. It was a little too warm where I sat, the fire warming my face in an uncomfortable manner but for once I ignored it in favor for staring with unfocused eyes on it, listening to the soothing pops and crackles.

Curling my hands around my knees, hugging my legs to my chest I willed my eyes to stay open. Somewhere in the distance the sound of a howling wolf could be heard, and I sighed deeply. Here in the circle of light my thoughts quieted down, a wave of calm washing over me. I would be fine. Tomorrow would be a new day, and I would find out what had happened.

"New day, new reasons for happiness" I mumbled and closed my tired eyes.

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N:**

**So, yay. Don't Starve fiction. This was the lovechild of too much reading up on DS and a lot of fan fiction. I'm unsure whether I should continue this or not, because I mostly got this flash of inspiration that forced me to write this and I don't really have a direction for it to go. Still gotta continue my TF2 fic :F **

**So how about we do this: if you, dear reader made it this far, **_**please**_** do tell me if I should continue this. I would probably not update very often (I never update often sob send help) but I could get a story out of it. I have some ideas, but as it is its good enough to be a oneshot.**


End file.
